Yu-Gi-Oh! Crosswire
Yu-Gi-Oh! Crosswire is a fanfiction that revolves around the character made by D.J. Holland named Yusuke Sato, who is trying to fix his broken future by deleting all problems with his hometown, Crosswire City. The story revolves around all the original Summoning techniques up until Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, and is a story about moving forward towards a new future. There is a sequel coming soon, which has not been disclosed yet with this wiki. Yu-Gi-Oh! Crosswire Yusuke stood on the platform of a Crosswire Tower. There was a grim determination about him as he stood facing a member of the Virus Faction, Spades. The Virus had low Life Points, and he looked beaten with no cards in his hand, Field, or Graveyard. Yusuke attacked Spades directly with the card Dark Lancer Obese Moon, resulting in a win for Yusuke. Yusuke then points his Duel Disk at Spades. "Where is your leader?" Yusuke demands, and he glares coldly at Spades. "Why would I tell you? I'm not a traitor." Spades says, and he adds, "I would rather be deleted." Yusuke then deletes Spades. "All Virus' must be deleted." Yusuke mutters, and he clicks his Duel Disk monitor and he vanishes from the clearing They killed my parents all those years ago, and many others. They deserve this punishment. Yusuke is with Asuna at the front of Crosswire City High School, where he is talking to Asuna about the data he obtained from the memories of Spades in the Crosswire Network, which are incomprehensible. "Can you hack the memories, darling?" Yusuke asks. "Yeah, but I need a tip for my services." Asuna says, and Yusuke holds out a roll of yen, but Asuna doesn't take it, and instead she kisses on his cheek. "Thanks for the tip!" Yusuke waits for Asuna by the front of the school. He is getting anxious, due to the fact that maybe it was time to give up on revenge, because all he had gotten from the Virus Faction's members was incoherent data/memories that left holes in his hunt. Asuna taps him on the shoulder and asks him if he wanted the data back. Yusuke asks is she was able to decode it, to which she says that she was finally able to hack into the data he had given her. Yusuke shows joy, and he ends up hugging her. "There is an attack going on in the Crosswire Network. An unknown Virus has taken down a Crosswire Tower, and he is causing massive destruction." Yusuke turns his TV off and he prepares his CrossConverter so he can enter into the Crosswire Network. He dons it, and he is taken into the Crosswire Network. He has to hack through the government security codes in place to get through, which is no problem for him, and he skillfully enters within seconds due to his hacking abilities. Yusuke finds himself in the rubble of a decimated Crosswire Tower, where a Virus flies above laughing maniacly, "The Virus Faction will never fall!" Yusuke calls him out, "Only cowards do that!" The Virus says, "I, Joker, am not a coward, and I demand the identity of the one who has insulted me." Yusuke reveals himself, "All Virus' need to be deleted, and I, Yusuke Sato, am the ray of light that will shine through and destroy the darkness." Joker mockingly says, "I'm so scared, Yu-Yu." He then floats down into the rubble, and says, "Human garbage that defy the Virus Faction should be deleted." Yusuke tells Joker, "If you want to delete me, let's have a Duel. If I win, I'll delete you, and if you win, you can delete this piece of 'human garbage." "Deal!" Joker sneers, and he commences the Duel. Yusuke starts the Duel goes first, and states, "I draw and I then activate the of the card Dark Lancer Little Knight to Special Summon 2 Dark Lancer monsters from my Deck." He looks through his deck. "I Special Summons Dark Lancer Clown Knight and Dark Lancer Tricky Squire. I then activate the Spell Card Joust Fusion to Fusion Summon 1 Dark Lancer from my Extra Deck using a Dark Lancer Monster with a Level equal to half the Level of the Monster being Fusion Summoned. I from the darkness of a purple shadow comes a new paladin of shadow. I Fusion Summon! Dark Lancer Fused Shadow, come forth! When Fused Shadow is Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to draw cards equal to the total Levels of its Fusion Materials, which were 4, and it is also played into a Main Monster Zone. I now have eight cards in my hand. I now activate Level Joust so that I can raise the Levels of 2 Dark Lancer Monsters on my field to the Level of one Dark Lancer Monster I control. I choose Fused Shadow to be the target level, and I then raise Clown Knight and Tricky Squire's Levels to 8. "I then activates Joust Overlay to do an Xyz Summon using Joust Overlay and one Dark Lancer Monster I control. From a pitch-black shadow comes a dark constellation of hope. I Xyz Summon Dark Lancer Overlap Shadow, and I then activates its effect to add a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I add the card Joust Tuning. I then activate it to then banish a Tuner in my Graveyard and a Non-Tuner on my Field to Synchro Summon a monster from my Extra Deck to a Main Monster Zone I controls. I use Little Knight in my Graveyard which is Level 4 and Clown Knight on my field which is also Level 4 to bring a monster from a white shadow! I Synchro Summon the Monster Dark Lancer Tuned Shadow. "I then activate Jousting Pendulum to place to Pendulum Monsters in my Deck into the Pendulum Zones. I place Scale 9 Dark Lancer Swing IX and Scale 0 Dark Lancer Nulla in the Pendulum Zones. I then Pendulum Summon three monsters from my hand. I Pendulum Summon Dark Lancer Obese Knight, Dark Lancer Tiny Gardna, and Dark Lancer Flower Blade, all Level 4. I then Sets two cards face-down. I then Link Summon using the five Monsters I control to Link Summon a monster from the final days of the world! Dark Lancer Final Shadow Queen come from your slumber and guide humanity once again! "I then activate its Effect, which allows me to inflict damage equal to the Levels of the Link Materials used in Final Shadow Queen's Link Summons times 500. The total levels were 28, which means you takes a total of 14000 damage." Joker goes flying onto the ground, and he begins to quiver. "How?" Joker says. "Why do humans look forward? Because we believe in a hopeful future." Yusuke says, and he deletes Joker Back in the real world, the news is broadcasting the defeat of Joker, and praise has been given to the hero who did it, bringing peace to Crosswire at last. "Freedom at last, Crosswire is at peace at last..." Asuna and Yusuke are seen sitting in Yusuke's Living Room, leaning on each other. Asuna is relieved that the battle is over, and Yusuke contentedly replies that maybe there is hope for rebuilding their broken civilization, to which they both smile, as they are glad for their freedom Crosswire